A Last Stand
by Cat2000
Summary: A human Controller apparently defects to the side of


**A Last Stand**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Animorphs, and I'm not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** A human Controller apparently defects to the side of the Animorphs. But can they really trust her, or does she plan to sell them out to Visser Three as soon as she gets the chance?

**Author's Note:** This is another of those fics that won't leave me alone until I start writing it. I'm going to be writing it from the points of views of different characters, so it's going to be pretty much all written in the first person. Please don't be put off by my writing the point of view of the OC first – it makes more sense to start off with her. Also, I have no idea how the series actually ends (could anyone let me know that, please?), so I'm going to have to make up some stuff. Sorry.

Have fun!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serina 

My name is Serina.

I can't tell you my last name, or even confirm that Serina really _is_ my first name, because it would be too dangerous.

You see, there are aliens among us.

Wow. I never, not in a million years, thought I'd ever write something like _that_. It's the sort of thing that happens in cheap science fiction movies, not real life.

I know what you're thinking. That there _can't_ really be aliens around. Because, if there were, they'd be really noticeable. They'd be little green men or something, and would stick out like a sore thumb, right? Right?

Wrong.

See, these aliens aren't anything like the ones you see in films. They're called yeerks, and their natural state is very similar to a slimy slug. What they do is crawl inside people's brains, and take them over. They slide into all of the nooks and crannies of your brain, and, within seconds, you're no longer you. You can't move. You're trapped, a prisoner inside your own body. No matter how much you beg and plead, or threaten, you can't do a thing about it.

Believe me, I know.

They can access your every thought, your every memory. They can pass themselves off as you with great ease.

If you're not one, not a Controller, then the people around you could be. The one person you trust in the whole world could have a slimy yeerk looking at you out of those loving, trustworthy eyes.

And who fights the yeerks? Who prevents the yeerks from conquering the entire world?

Well, that would be the Animorphs. A group of human kids, plus one Andalite, who have the ability to morph into any animal they can touch.

I'm an Animorph. There used to be five human kids, then a sixth joined, but the others don't talk about him much. Now, I'm the sixth human to be an Animorph. Well, seventh really. But I'm the sixth in the group.

There's a time limit on the morphing, though. Stay in any morph for more than two hours, and you get trapped in that morph forever. That's what happened to Tobias. He used to be a human, but now he's a red-tailed hawk. He has received the ability to morph again from someone Ax, the Andalite, calls an Elimist, whatever one of those is. I haven't met one. Tobias can even morph into his own human body, but it's still just a morph. If he stays in it longer than two hours, he's trapped again.

So he's decided to remain in the fight, but give up being human, possibly forever.

But I knew about the yeerk invasion long before I became an Animorph.

See, I was a Controller.

I had a yeerk inside my head.

Marco 

Yee-hah!

Wow, what a rush!

It feels like so long since I last morphed a bird!

We were flying.

No, scratch that. **WE WERE FLYING!!**

Trust me, you've never had fun till you're flying through the air, letting the thermals lift you.

Ok, I suppose I'd better backtrack a little.

My name's Marco, and I'm an Animorph. I came up with the name. Cool, isn't it? It's because we can morph into animals. _Any_ animals at all, though some are more gross than others.

Apart from that, we're just regular human kids, who like hanging out, playing video games, surfing the net, making jokes…

Oh, yeah. And flying.

Of course, morphing isn't all about fun and games. We were given these powers to prevent the yeerks from taking over the Earth. See, one night, Jake, Rachel, Cassie, Tobias, and I took a shortcut through the construction site, and…

You know what? I don't really want to talk about it. You'll have to ask one of the others.

When we first got our morphing abilities, I didn't want to do anything. I just wanted to pretend that nothing had ever happened. I'm not insanely brave, unlike Rachel, aka Xena: Warrior Princess.

But then, it all changed for me. It got personal. My mum, she's one of them.

She's a Controller.

Visser One, to be exact. Me and my dad thought that she'd died in a boating accident, but it turned out she'd faked her own death. Cleared the way for Visser Three to move in on Earth.

I _will_ save her someday.

Rachel 

We'd been messing around for about ten minutes before Jake reminded us that we had to follow the Controllers, who were moving into the woods for some reason.

Let's do it! I said excitedly. Hey, that's what everyone _expected_ me to say.

Oh, there's a big surprise. That was Marco, of course. Everyone who is surprised that Rachel is ready to do it, raise your hands.

We do not have hands to raise, Marco. That was Ax, our resident Andalite, who has virtually no sense of humour.

That was called sarcasm, Ax-man.

They're splitting up, Jake announced then.

That stopped our nervous bantering. Looking down, I saw that Jake was right. The group headed by Chapman, our assistant principal, was going one way. The group with Tom in, Jake's older brother, were going the other way.

We need to split up, Jake said. Marco, Cassie, and I will take Tom's group. Rachel, you, Tobias, and Ax take Chapman's group.

Yes, O fearless leader, Marco responded. But this is so _not_ how I like to spend my weekends.

Let's go! I said. I found a thermal, and let it lift me further into the air, then started flying after the human Controllers. Tobias and Ax followed, but they kept their distance so as not to draw attention from any human Controllers who happened to be bird watchers.

Our group stopped some distance into the forest.

And _that_ was when I heard the meeting which would change the whole face of the war.

Serina 

_You know, you could let me take over to do homework,_ I said to the yeerk as we walked to school. Well, _she_ was the one walking… I was just along for the ride.

_I mean, it must be really boring doing all of our primitive _stuff I continued. Had I been able to use my own body, I would have sneered. Of course, if I was able to use my own body, I wouldn't be having this conversation. _You could just sit in a corner and think about world domination or something._

_Shut up,_ the yeerk told me as she made my body cross a busy road. _I'm trying to concentrate._

I subsided, but that didn't mean I was giving up. Threats and pleading hadn't worked. I was now doing my best to annoy the yeerk in my head. To distract her.

All too soon, we were walking into the school grounds, where Denise, my best friend for, like, _ever_ was waiting for me… us.

Unfortunately, Denise also had a yeerk inside her head.

"Hi, Denise!" the yeerk exclaimed, a tiny squeal on my friend's name.

Pathetic. I so do _not_ sound like that. It's obviously fake.

Well, that's what I'd _like_ to believe. However, this slug inside my head knows _everything_ about me. Much as I'd like someone to see that I'm not truly myself, I know that it's not going to happen.

"Hey, Serina!" Denise replied happily. She tugged on my arm, green eyes sparkling. "Did you study for the test today?"

"Sure I did," the yeerk answered.

This was _so_ sad. The yeerks were play-acting. Putting on a show so that people passing us wouldn't suspect anything.

_You really _are_ pathetic,_ I told the yeerk inside my head.

I didn't hear her response, though. My attention was caught by the person passing at just that moment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and review, please!

Also, let me know if Serina sounds like a Mary Sue at all, please? –Pleading look-


End file.
